prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 27, 2019 NXT UK results
The March 27, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It aired on the WWE Network on March 27, 2019. Summary Returning for his brutal Falls Count Anywhere Match against Travis Banks several weeks ago, a determined Jordan Delvin looked to show the young Dan Moloney why you never bet against the Irish Ace in NXT UK's opening matchup. Moloney refused to give in easily to the vicious nature of his opponent, dishing out an effective offense that included a high-altitude back body drop that sent his opponent out of the ring, writhing in pain. Devlin roared back with a beautiful springboard cutter, however, before connecting with the headbutt and dragging his foe in the high-angle backdrop driver for the victory. At the behest of NXT UK management, Kassius Ohno stood before the NXT UK Universe and delivered a clearly insincere apology for his nefarious actions against Ashton Smith one week earlier – before revealing his more genuine joy over his attack. He then turned his attention to Travis Banks for “trying to play the hero” in that situation, promising that if The Kiwi Buzzsaw ever crosses him, he will end up “busted and broken to bits.” Following recent comments from Xia Brookside that characterized Rhea Ripley as a "bully," The Mosh Pit Kid came to the ring on a mission to tear the daughter of legendary Robbie Brookside completely apart. Though Xia definitely showed why the NXT Universe should “fly with Brookside” – her high-octane offense included a high cross body off the top rope and out to the ringside floor, as well as a double knee assault off the turnbuckle that nearly earned her the win – in the end, the powerful Ripley caught her foe and took her down with the Riptide. After the bell, as Ripley insisted that she was still the most dominant women in NXT UK, she was suddenly interrupted in stunning fashion by Piper Niven! The first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion chose to exit the ring, as Niven climbed through the ropes and asserted that her arrival signals that Ripley is no longer the most dominant women in the brand. After disparaging comments from Noam Dar sparked an altercation between the two last week, the stage-diving Welchman went one-on-one with the Scottish SuperNova. But before a winner could be determined in the absolutely explosive showdown, Andrew's already-apparent knee injury, combined with an inverted hurricanrana gone wrong that took out Dar's left leg, resulted in both athletes being unable to continue. They were carried out on stretchers and tended to by the WWE medical team. NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala presided over a contract signing for what they correctly characterized as “the biggest match in the history of NXT UK” – the WWE United Kingdom Champion Match between Pete Dunne and WALTER at NXT TakeOver: New York, as part of WrestleMania Weekend. For his part, WALTER initially chose to sign his name to the contract without so much as a word. In response, Dunne made it clear that he wanted the match against The Austrian Anomaly as much as NXT UK Universe did and, signing his own name, informed WALTER know that the NXT UK and the title will always belong to the BruiserWeight. But, as Dunne began to exit, WALTER called to him and said that the titleholder's 674 day run as champion has come to an end. Results ; ; *Jordan Devlin defeated Dan Moloney *Rhea Ripley defeated Xia Brookside *Noam Dar vs. Mark Andrews ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-27-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 3-27-19 NXT UK 32.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #35 results * NXT UK results #35 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #35 on WWE Network Category:2019 events